


writing angst before the 20th happens and someone fucking dies

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Attempted Murder, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Character Death, Child Murder, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Nihachu, a small crumb, they are the reason tubbo is dead, tubbo fucking dies, well not really villains but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: i wanted to write something where niki and jack tried to kill tommy but tubbo got killed instead (don't ask me how, it's not really explained here. all that's important is that tubbo fucking dies) and it's their final conversation.this actually made me cry while i was writing it, which never happens, so you know it's something. i'm just having my fun while tommy's still alive.and for the record, tommy and tubbo's relationship here is strictly platonic. if i see anybody shipping them i will personally turn your ribcage inside out
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	writing angst before the 20th happens and someone fucking dies

“...tubbo?” the world is frozen around them. all tommy knows is tubbo in his arms.

“tommy,” he wheezes back, and blood dribbles out of his mouth.

“why... why would you...?” tommy can’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“because you’re my best friend, tommy. i’ll die for you if i have to.” tommy sobs, loud and vulnerable and ugly.

“b-but you’re not supposed to die! it’s supposed t-to be us together, tubbo! i-i can’t fight dream wi-without you!”

tubbo raises a slow, trembling hand to tommy’s cheek. some of his blood smears onto the boy’s face.

“yes, you can, tommy. i know you can.”

“but you’re s-supposed to be there, tubbo! we need to f-fight him together!” tommy is wailing at this point.

“i- i know tommy. and i’m sorry i can’t be there. b-but i need you to fight him, okay?” tubbo strokes his thumb along tommy’s cheekbone in an attempt at a soothing motion.

“tubbo, i can’t!”

“you can, tommy. i-i promise you, you can. whether i’m with you o-or not.”

“t-tubbo,” he cries softly, holding the older boy closer. there’s a beat of silence, filled only by tommy’s sobs.

“toms? can you p-promise me something?”

“anything for you, tubbo. a-anything.”

“raise hell for me, alright? kick his ass a-and get your discs back.” tommy nods solemnly. 

“c-can do, big man.” tubbo gives a small, sad smile, and tommy tries his best to give his own.

“and play chirp when you get back? p-please?” 

“of course. we- we can-” tommy hiccups loudly, “we can listen to it t-together.”

“together,” tubbo repeats softly. he takes his hand off tommy’s face in favor of slipping it into the other’s.

“a-and when i get home we can find somewhere t-to make a new bench in snowchester. t-to celebrate.”

“y-yeah, to celebrate…” tubbo trails off. tommy squeezes his hand tightly. they’re both crying.

“p-please, tubbo, please don’t leave me.” his voice is so broken.

“it’s okay, tommy. i-i’m not leaving you. i just… i won’t be here ph-physically.”

“i-i don’t- it’s not-” tommy takes a deep, shuddery breath in an attempt to articulate his thoughts. “it’s not the same w-without you.”

“i know, but i _need_ you t-to keep going, okay? i-if not for you then for m-me.”

“i-” tubbo looks up at him with pleading eyes. tommy can’t bring himself to say no. “i will.”

“thank you, tommy.” more silence. “a-and one more thing.”

“yeah, tubbo?”

“i love you.” tommy sobs.

“i-i love you too.”

tommy doesn’t know how much time passes after that. but he does know that tubbo’s dead. tubbo, his best friend in the entire world, his brother, his _other half_ , is dead.

he screams. he screams until he can’t scream anymore, screams until his throat is hoarse and he’s light-headed.

he’s angry. angry at niki for trying to kill him. angry at tubbo for taking the kinfe for him. angry at himself for not trying harder to protect tubbo. angry at the world for putting them into this situation.

as carefully as he can manage, he stands up, holding tubbo’s body close. he hears somebody move behind him.

“where do you think you’re going, tommy?” that’s right. niki and jack are still here.

“i-i’m gonna take tubbo home, a-and then i’m gonna fucking kill dream. respecting the wishes of the dead, a-and all that.”

he receives no answer. they let him walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @stiniky if you wanna see me be emo about the dsmp


End file.
